Neo (Canon, The Matrix: Path of Neo)/Jacktheuser1122
|-|Neo (BOS)= |-|Neo (EOS)= Summary Neo (born as Thomas A. Anderson, also known as The One, an anagram for Neo) is a fictional character and the main protagonist in The Matrix''franchise. He was portrayed as a cybercriminal and computer programmer by Keanu Reeves in ''The Matrix Trilogy, as well as having a cameo in The Animatrix short film Kid's Story. Andrew Bowen provided Neo's voice in The Matrix: Path of Neo. In 2008, Neo was selected by Empire as the 68th Greatest Movie Character of All Time.1 Neo is also an anagram of "one", a reference to his destiny of being The One who would bring peace.2 There are claims that a nightclub in Chicago inspired the name of the character in the Matrix.[ Statics Tier:9-B 'alone,'8-C, high 6-C at the real world,2-C, possibly 2-B,2-A at the end of the series Name: Neo, Thomas A. Anderson, "the one" Origin: '''The matrix path of Neo '''Gender: Male Age: '''possibly 20 '''Classification: Human, Prime Program, Savior of Humanity Powers and Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics, martial arts, weapon mastery, ultimate hacking skills and technological manipulation, flight, Minor Precognition.Sound manipulation,capable of causing lightning,telekinesis,healing(can slowly heal from basic damages such as stab wounds, gunshots,laser burns,ETC,Size manipulation,Reality warping,weather manipulation,data manipulation,limited invulnerability,enhanced senses(capable of knowing fake clones and real people),BFR(to the matrix),teleportation '''Attack Potency: Wall level alone (at the first level he is capable of breaking walls easily),Large Building Level '''(capable of one-shotting multiple Smith clones at ones ), '''Large Island level+ (Generated this much force in his clash with Smith),Low multiversal level to multiversal level (seems to control the entire matrix universe which could be count as an entire multiverse since it has multiple universes),Multiversal+ at the end of the series (defeated smith at the matrix,smith claimed to be the creator of the entire matrix multiverse which has unknown/Infinite amount of dimensions in it) Speed: Massively high hypersonic+ (dodged lighting ),Omnipresent Lifting Strength: Wall level, building level, Large Island Level+, Low multiversal, Multiversal level,Multiversal+ Striking Strength Wall Class | At least Large Building Class+, likely higher '''| '''Wall Class | Large Island Class+, Low multiversal, multiversal level Durability: Wall level (Withstood a brutal beating from Agent Smith (during their battle in the subway) | At least Large Building level+ (Took dozens of hits from various Smith clones, parried a Vamp's sword swing with his bare hand), likely higher (Only had low to moderate difficulty fighting large numbers of opponents on this level at once, considerably above Trinity and Morpheus) | Wall level (A high-voltage current of electricity only managed to burn his eyes out) | Large Island level+ (Tanked hits from a full-power Smith),Low multiversal Level,Multiversal level,Multiversal+ ''' '''Range: Standard melee range, extended melee range with weaponry, varies from several meters to hundreds of meters with firearms, up to thousands of meters with shockwaves, several dozens of kilometers with telekinesis and reality warping intelligence: '''Extraordinary genius (capable of downloading any memory/knowledge to his mind and is capable of downloading every single knowledge known to mankind ) '''Weaknesses: Is an ordinary human, and still suspect to human frailties. | None notable. | None notable. | Is blind. | None notable. Category:Jacktheuser1122 Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 2